Fang's Sorrow Continuation from Deviant Art Story!
by Armygirl0604
Summary: My own personal continuation since the real author didn't finish it. NOT THE REAL FANG'S SORROW- JUST THE NEW ENDING! However, link for the original story is provided.
1. The Shocking Truth

**Fang's Sorrow**

(I do not own Maximum Ride! I own nothing!)

**A/N- To understand this story, you would need to read this-**

.com/art/Fang-s-Sorrow-Maximum-Ride-49937984

**I didn't write that. My brother and I just saw it online and had to write our own ending. I do not own it! BUT IT STILL ROX!**

**FANG'S POV****-**

(Sixteen years after Fang's Sorrow)

They say you can't run from your past. But I can try.

I still have her picture though. I keep it in my pocket always. I suppose I should start at the beginning though.

After I killed Max and flew off, I stayed in hiding for some time. I traveled the country, just trying to keep one step ahead of my misery.

When I turned 18 I settled down, sort of. I got a job and rented an apartment. I still live in that apartment in San Juan Capistrano. I bought a guitar and learned how to play. I tried every job out there, but I was happiest playing guitar. So, I'm one of those guys who goes to the pier- the only place this is legal- and play with my case open. People toss in money and I make my living.

I was at the grocery store when it happened. I was on my way to check out. I nearly screamed, sure that it was a ghost come back to haunt me. There was just no way that anyone else could have eyes exactly like hers, hair exactly like hers, or a slight bulge from wings beneath her shirt. _Max._


	2. The True Reunion

**AMERICUS FAYDEN RIDE'S POV-**

Now, I don't know how _you _react when you walk into your living room at the age of 8 to see a strange man in there without your mom, but I know how I react. I dropped my backpack, screamed, and bolted for the door.

My mom stopped me, laughing. "Good reaction sweetie, but this isn't a stranger you need to be scared of. This is Fang- he's one of my friends. He's like us."

I stared at him nervously. "Is he the one who ran off?"

Mom pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. She rubbed her temples like she had a headache. "Yes dear."

I glared at Fang. "I HATE YOU! YOU MADE MY MOMMY CRY!" I ran for my room with my backpack.

"She's a little dramatic," I heard Mom say.

"If I remember correctly, she takes after her mother. Should we be worried?"

"I believe you are mistaking me with Nudge, who happens to live down the street by the way, and no. I put screens on her windows after she escaped from her room to t.p. someone's house."

"Why did she do that?"

"Don't ever call my daughter a loser-prep-who-can't-surf-for-crap. She did a good job on the boy's house though."

Fang laughed. "If she's related to you, I'm sure she did."

"HEY!"

Something went _thump_! and the adults were suddenly laughing. I went to the family room door and said, "Yes, a pillow. Mom's greatest weapon since she can't use her powers on guests. Even Aunt Nudge, Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella, Aunt Angel, Uncle Gazzy, or apparently even _you._"

Fang raised his eyebrows. "All of them?"

"We stuck together. Well, actually, I moved in with my mom and Jeb-who I still refuse to call Dad- with Iggy. Iggy and Ella got married for some unfathomable reason and moved to California to help with Americus after I found out I was pregnant. Nudge and the others moved out here to help with her when they were legal adults. Well, actually, Nudge came with her boyfriend as soon as my husband left. She broke up with him though and we were room-mates for a while. She's the house on the end with the wind-chimes. Ig and Ella own the two story house next to us. Ella is pregnant. The one story on our other side is Gazzy's. Angel lives in the brown house that looks like a villa to our left. So far only Ella and Iggy are married. I'm the only one who's been divorced. Nudge has had three boyfriends so far. Gazzy has a girlfriend. Angel is single." Mom stopped and took a breath dramatically. "That was a lot."

**FANG'S POV-**

I stayed at Max's house for dinner. Her daughter avoided me for the most part. At dinner she said, "So, is he going to be around a lot?"

"I don't know. Are you?" Max stared at me.

"If you want me to be."

"I do."

"Then I guess I have to be nice to you- even if I don't like you."

I couldn't help laughing. "You are so much like your mother Americus."

She nodded. "Got a problem with that?"

"Okay…no," this kid really reminded me of Max!

After dinner the whole flock came over. Max had told me they all come over every night, but I wasn't expecting them all at once. They saw me, froze, and then attacked. I got hit upside the head, hugged until my sides hurt, and my ears were blabbed off with a billion questions and an ongoing commentary- courtesy of Nudge.

After a while everyone settled down and we talked. I apologized a thousand times until I got shouted at by everyone at once. "WE GET IT! YOU'RE FORIGIVEN! SHUT UP!"

Steady conversation on the past sixteen years followed. Max didn't say anything. She just leaned against the wall with a glass of iced tea, smiling. I watched her from the corner of my eye. Sometimes she would ruffle Americus's hair, pull slightly on Angel's ponytail to tighten it, straighten Iggy's shirt, fix Nudge's shirt tag- which continually popped out of her tank top, smile at Ella, flick something out of Gazzy's hair, or push my hair out of my eyes. She did this for nearly twenty minutes before I caught on. It was like we were all kids again- she was being the mom, the flock leader. To put it shortly- she was being Max when Max had family around. It was just her job.

I guess Nudge didn't get it. "Why do you keep doing that? You just fix stuff, but you don't say anything! You usually lead the conversation! Even more than I do!"

"I'm just…happy to have my family together again. That's all. We've got everyone- the flock, Ella, and my daughter. And the flock is whole again- that's enough to make me smile for weeks- but add that to us acting like a family again- it makes the world perfect."

I stared open mouthed. "Who are you and what have you done with Max?"

She smiled ruefully. "Max grew up."

Then Nudge started an ongoing one person conversational debate on the theory of us all going to the beach on Saturday, or to the Irvine Spectrum but I stopped listening. Max continued with her family life grin until they left. Without ever needing to get anyone else's opinions, Nudge concluded that we would have to go to the Irvine Spectrum as a group because she thought that Angel needed a new outfit and she wanted to go to some place called Johnny something or other because it was Americus's favorite.

They all left at nine o' clock. They all had work in the morning. Max drove me home, even though she seemed terrified of the neighborhood.

"What happened to Max the brave?" I teased.

"Again- she grew up. She has a daughter to worry about now."

"She isn't in the car."

"I know, but how would she feel if I left her?"

I got her point. "How bad was it?" I asked, my voice strained.

"Hard." She knew what I meant. "I didn't want to get over you. Then with Kevin…I thought he would be happy about the baby. He wasn't. He doesn't even know her name."

"I'm sorry." I put an arm over her shoulder.

"If I pick you up, will you come over again?"

"Definitely."

"Then congrats- you are now part of our nightly flock meetings."

"Thanks."

There was silence for a time. "So…are we…back on?" she asked, staring straight ahead. I considered that a good thing-I'd seen her driving before.

"What about Americus?"

"We can take it slow. Why don't we take her somewhere on Saturday?"

"What about Nudge and her big plans?"

"Didn't you hear her? She said that it would have to be next weekend because she and her boyfriend are going somewhere."

"I tuned her out. But sure, we can do something kid friendly."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." I realized that tomorrow was Friday as she said it.

"I'll be here."


	3. Bringing the Flock Back Together

**AMERICUS FAYDEN RIDE'S POV-**

Now, I don't know how _you _react when you walk into your living room at the age of 8 to see a strange man in there without your mom, but I know how I react. I dropped my backpack, screamed, and bolted for the door.

My mom stopped me, laughing. "Good reaction sweetie, but this isn't a stranger you need to be scared of. This is Fang- he's one of my friends. He's like us."

I stared at him nervously. "Is he the one who ran off?"

Mom pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. She rubbed her temples like she had a headache. "Yes dear."

I glared at Fang. "I HATE YOU! YOU MADE MY MOMMY CRY!" I ran for my room with my backpack.

"She's a little dramatic," I heard Mom say.

"If I remember correctly, she takes after her mother. Should we be worried?"

"I believe you are mistaking me with Nudge, who happens to live down the street by the way, and no. I put screens on her windows after she escaped from her room to t.p. someone's house."

"Why did she do that?"

"Don't ever call my daughter a loser-prep-who-can't-surf-for-crap. She did a good job on the boy's house though."

Fang laughed. "If she's related to you, I'm sure she did."

"HEY!"

Something went _thump_! and the adults were suddenly laughing. I went to the family room door and said, "Yes, a pillow. Mom's greatest weapon since she can't use her powers on guests. Even Aunt Nudge, Uncle Iggy and Aunt Ella, Aunt Angel, Uncle Gazzy, or apparently even _you._"

Fang raised his eyebrows. "All of them?"

"We stuck together. Well, actually, I moved in with my mom and Jeb-who I still refuse to call Dad- with Iggy. Iggy and Ella got married for some unfathomable reason and moved to California to help with Americus after I found out I was pregnant. Nudge and the others moved out here to help with her when they were legal adults. Well, actually, Nudge came with her boyfriend as soon as my husband left. She broke up with him though and we were room-mates for a while. She's the house on the end with the wind-chimes. Ig and Ella own the two story house next to us. Ella is pregnant. The one story on our other side is Gazzy's. Angel lives in the brown house that looks like a villa to our left. So far only Ella and Iggy are married. I'm the only one who's been divorced. Nudge has had three boyfriends so far. Gazzy has a girlfriend. Angel is single." Mom stopped and took a breath dramatically. "That was a lot."

**FANG'S POV-**

I stayed at Max's house for dinner. Her daughter avoided me for the most part. At dinner she said, "So, is he going to be around a lot?"

"I don't know. Are you?" Max stared at me.

"If you want me to be."

"I do."

"Then I guess I have to be nice to you- even if I don't like you."

I couldn't help laughing. "You are so much like your mother Americus."

She nodded. "Got a problem with that?"

"Okay…no," this kid really reminded me of Max!

After dinner the whole flock came over. Max had told me they all come over every night, but I wasn't expecting them all at once. They saw me, froze, and then attacked. I got hit upside the head, hugged until my sides hurt, and my ears were blabbed off with a billion questions and an ongoing commentary- courtesy of Nudge.

After a while everyone settled down and we talked. I apologized a thousand times until I got shouted at by everyone at once. "WE GET IT! YOU'RE FORIGIVEN! SHUT UP!"

Steady conversation on the past sixteen years followed. Max didn't say anything. She just leaned against the wall with a glass of iced tea, smiling. I watched her from the corner of my eye. Sometimes she would ruffle Americus's hair, pull slightly on Angel's ponytail to tighten it, straighten Iggy's shirt, fix Nudge's shirt tag- which continually popped out of her tank top, smile at Ella, flick something out of Gazzy's hair, or push my hair out of my eyes. She did this for nearly twenty minutes before I caught on. It was like we were all kids again- she was being the mom, the flock leader. To put it shortly- she was being Max when Max had family around. It was just her job.

I guess Nudge didn't get it. "Why do you keep doing that? You just fix stuff, but you don't say anything! You usually lead the conversation! Even more than I do!"

"I'm just…happy to have my family together again. That's all. We've got everyone- the flock, Ella, and my daughter. And the flock is whole again- that's enough to make me smile for weeks- but add that to us acting like a family again- it makes the world perfect."

I stared open mouthed. "Who are you and what have you done with Max?"

She smiled ruefully. "Max grew up."

Then Nudge started an ongoing one person conversational debate on the theory of us all going to the beach on Saturday, or to the Irvine Spectrum but I stopped listening. Max continued with her family life grin until they left. Without ever needing to get anyone else's opinions, Nudge concluded that we would have to go to the Irvine Spectrum as a group because she thought that Angel needed a new outfit and she wanted to go to some place called Johnny something or other because it was Americus's favorite.

They all left at nine o' clock. They all had work in the morning. Max drove me home, even though she seemed terrified of the neighborhood.

"What happened to Max the brave?" I teased.

"Again- she grew up. She has a daughter to worry about now."

"She isn't in the car."

"I know, but how would she feel if I left her?"

I got her point. "How bad was it?" I asked, my voice strained.

"Hard." She knew what I meant. "I didn't want to get over you. Then with Kevin…I thought he would be happy about the baby. He wasn't. He doesn't even know her name."

"I'm sorry." I put an arm over her shoulder.

"If I pick you up, will you come over again?"

"Definitely."

"Then congrats- you are now part of our nightly flock meetings."

"Thanks."

There was silence for a time. "So…are we…back on?" she asked, staring straight ahead. I considered that a good thing-I'd seen her driving before.

"What about Americus?"

"We can take it slow. Why don't we take her somewhere on Saturday?"

"What about Nudge and her big plans?"

"Didn't you hear her? She said that it would have to be next weekend because she and her boyfriend are going somewhere."

"I tuned her out. But sure, we can do something kid friendly."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." I realized that tomorrow was Friday as she said it.

"I'll be here."


	4. The Knott's Berry Farm Acceptance

**MAX'S POV-**

When I dropped Fang off on Friday I asked, "When can you be ready by?"

"You know me. Eight o' clock." He got out and shut the door.

"I'll be here. And Fang, I don't know you. Not anymore." I pulled away from the curb. I know it was dramatic, but I had to prove my point that he could have CALLED! Phone books aren't hard to come by- and neither are pay phones! Jeesh!

At eight the next morning Americus and I entered the area near Fang's house. "Honey, duck down and don't come up until Fang gets in the car."

She did as she was told while asking, "Why?"

"This isn't a good area. A single woman is bad enough here. A single woman with a child," I shuddered. "That wouldn't be good."

When Fang got in Americus stayed down. "Tell me when we leave the neighborhood. If it's bad I'll just stay down so you'll be safer."

I laughed along with Fang. When we were out of the area I told her. She popped up with a smile. "Hi! SO, where are we going?"

"I was thinking…I pulled three tickets out of my purse. "THIS PLACE!"

She took the tickets and cheered. "KNOTT'S BERRY FARM!"

Fang raised his eyebrows. "Where?"

"Oh PLEASE tell me you know what that is!" Americus cried. "Have you been living in a cave? Knott's Berry Farm is only one of the greatest amusement parks ever!"

I sighed. "Honey, you've only been to three amusement parks."

"Still! How can you NOT know?"

"I don't get around much." Fang smirked at me.

"Well…" I held my breath as she paused, unsure about what she'd say. "Then…we're honored to be your escorts to your first trip to Knott's."

Fang raised his eyebrows at me. "I told her we were dating last night," I mouthed silently.

"Are we?" he mouthed back.

"I consider going on dates to be dating," I mouthed.

"I can see your lips moving you two," Americus put in. "Yeah, Mom and I talked. So if you make her happy, I'm cool with you. But if you hurt her…I hope you don't like life."

I laughed, but Fang actually looked kind of scared.

"Fang?" Americus sounded worried. "I was just kidding. I won't _actually_ kill you. Are you okay?"

He turned and gave her one of his grins- the kind that light up a room. "Okay. So, what's this place like?"

Americus launched into detail on the park and its rides, describing her favorites and telling him about their famous original restaurant and how he had to try their punch.

He closed his eyes. "It's like being with Nudge all over again."


	5. At the Park with Fang and Max

**AMERICUS'S POV-**

By the time we got to the park, I didn't have to force myself to be nice to Fang. I actually liked him. He was nice, even though he wore a lot of black. And the way he smiled at Mom and how she smiled back made me positive that I was going to have a step dad soon.

Mom wouldn't go one some of the rides(the ones she never goes on- she says rollercoasters have nothing on her), but Fang went on EVERY SINGLE ONE! He didn't look to sure about some, but he still went on. I think he would have stayed with Mom, but he just didn't want to make me go alone. I figured this one out when I saw him glare at the drop ride before we got on it. That one makes Mom sick, you know, because she can fly and it reminds her of falling, but Fang liked it. He didn't even mind going to the Indian show with me, which was cool, because the rest of the flock groans when I make them go. He must really want me to like him.

When Mom went to buy funnel cake Fang and I played the fair games. We played those water gun race things. He won the race. The prize was a stuffed bear with a Knott's Berry Farm shirt. He gave it to me and said, "I think you would like this more than me."

He wasn't too sure about the boysenberry punch or the funnel cake, but he dutifully tried them. Well, he's still living, so I guess he survived.

I think I might like this guy.

**FANG'S POV-**

I'm not sure exactly when Americus fell asleep, but Max turned around and said, "Aw. How cute!"

The little girl was curled in a ball on the backseat. She was clutching the stuffed animal I won her like Angel used to cling to Celeste. I wondered if she still had that thing. It occurred to me that I hadn't seen Total, but that would figure. He'd be really old by now if he were still alive. I doubted he was.

"Fang?" Max broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just stay at our house tonight? We can all go to Americus's favorite place for breakfast tomorrow, and I won't have to drive to get you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're scared to drive to my house?"

"You bet-cha. I'm terrified of that neighborhood."

I ruffled her hair. "You're so silly sometimes Maximum."


	6. The Dad Talk

**MAX'S POV-**

Fang stayed that night. It isn't safe to fly here too early at night, for risk of being seen. By the time it was late enough to fly safely, we were all asleep.

When we got home I started to wake Americus, but he lifted her and carried her to her room. We went to the family room and turned on the t.v., but neither of us watched it. I fell asleep before him, curled up next to him on the couch.

Americus and Fang seemed to be bonding well, which made me happy, because it was as if the old sparks were instantly rekindled with Fang, but stronger this time. It was like after him believing I was dead and me thinking I'd never see him again, being reunited had created a connection we hadn't had back then- dependence. Neither one of us would admit it, but we were now dependent on each other. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

Two months after Knott's Berry Farm I learned how valuable having Fang around was.

"Mommy, is Fang going to live with us?" Americus was helping me cook dinner one night while Fang spoke with Iggy outside.

The question took me by surprise- I'd just been thinking about that theory when she asked. "I don't know sweetie, why?"

"I like him. I think he should move in with us." She started listing all of the pros/benefits of having him around, but I didn't hear them. I was thinking about what she'd said- "I like him." My stubborn little one, whom had hated Fang passionately at first, now liked him. Another sentence of her's broke through my thoughts. "I wouldn't mind if he was my new daddy."

Tears formed in my eyes as I knelt to talk to her. "Oh, baby. Do you really like him that much? He'd have to be a daddy too, not just fun."

"I know, that's why I want him. I think he'd be a better daddy than my daddy. My daddy didn't even want me."

"Sweetie…" I'd been dreading this talk since the day my winged angel was born.

Tears sprang to her eyes at my hesitance. "That is why he left, isn't it? Because he didn't want me." Her voice wavered and she started crying. "He hasn't even wanted to meet me! Does he even know I'm a girl? NO! He doesn't want me, because I'm a freak."

"Oh, baby…you're not a freak."

"But I'm right aren't I? That's why he left! He didn't want me!"

Fang came in just then. He looked down at us on the floor in surprise. "The dad talk," I mouthed over Americus's shoulder.

"He doesn't want me. Nobody wants to be my dad. I'm a freak." The little girl sobbed her heart out into my shoulder.

Fang sighed and scooped her into his arms. He sat down with her in his lap. "Now, you listen to me Americus Fayden Ride. That man is a useless jerk. He doesn't deserve to be the father of a girl like you. If I were him, I'd be proud to call you my daughter. You're special- not just because of the wings. Look around you. You've got a whole flock of bird freaks that love you.

"Now, I don't know much about parenting, but I'm pretty sure that the rule is the man who raises the child is the one they call the father. He hasn't been a father. He was a sperm donor. And as long as I'm around…I can't take your real dad's place, of course not. But I can sure as hell try."

"Language," I said. He ignored me.

"See? You were wrong. He may be too stupid to realize how great you are, but I know. You are wanted in this family."

Americus stopped crying and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with a few tears in his own eyes. She slid off his lap soon and dashed off to her room.

I leaned against the counter and smiled. "You know how to make those tears go away and you aren't even related to her!"

"Just trying to help."

"So, how many of your shirts have my daughter and I ruined?"

"I lost count years ago."

"You promised my daughter you'd try to be a dad."

"Yeah. I will."

"Well…don't dads usually live with the kid?"

"So? Some parents are divorced."

"Well I was just thinking…maybe you could be one of those parents that aren't divorced."

"Huh?"

"I mean…maybe you could…you know…move in?"

"Is that what you want? Or are you doing this for your daughter?"

"Both." I went to him and kissed him. He seemed surprised, but went with it.


	7. Spilling Punch on Angel's Dress

**ANGEL'S POV-**

WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME! Fang moved in with Max nearly six months ago. Now, here we are in a hotel called the Royal Sands (a.n. I don't know if that place is real. I made it up) or something. Max is continually fidgeting with her dress. It's not like a normal wedding gown. It's white, sure, but it's spaghetti strapped and white silk. No lace at all. The back is low cut, slid under her wings. The wings look like part of the dress. Her hair has pearl strands in it instead of a veil. Her bouquet is white too. Wow, weddings are really white.

Max started to fix her dress again. I put my hand over her's. "You look beautiful."

Her daughter is wearing pink- unlike us bridesmaids in blue. Her maid of honor is Ella- big shocker there- like she could choose anyone but her sister.

The music started as we came down the aisle. Her dress, which ended at her knees, looked amazing. Fang smiled more than I'd ever seen him. Jeb walked Max down the aisle, even though she didn't like it. She'd yelled at him a few times during rehearsals. It didn't seem anything could burst her bubble as she walked to Fang though. Americus scattered petals in front of her mom. Ella's baby was the "ring bearer", even though he was just in Iggy's arms as Iggy followed us and took his place beside Fang.

The wedding was beautiful. Fang and Max didn't write vows- or rather- they _might have_, but they were too personal to read in front of us. They got their rings and kissed-for like- a long time.

After the reception they got into Max's car- even though Fang had his driver's license and car- Max's car is cuter. Americus is staying with Ella. I guess Max just figures the kid is safer with a mom. Plus- Ella is related to Max and _begged_ to take her.

So, all in all, emo-boy and action-girl have gotten their happy ending.

HA HA! I called Fang Emo Boy! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SPILLING PUNCH ON MY DRESS!


	8. Titles and New Births

**MAX'S POV-**

**(2 years after the wedding)**

Americus just celebrated her tenth birthday. Fang has been a good dad. I'll never forget the first time she called him "Dad" or told him she loved him. They happened at the same time.

It was two weeks after Fang and I got back from our honey moon. She was going to bed. She stood in front of him awkwardly for a moment. She hugged him, kissed his cheek, and said, "Goodnight…Dad. I love you." She hurried to her room, which was probably a good thing considering that Fang started crying. I don't know why, but men don't like to be caught crying, especially by their daughters and wives. Huh, freaks.

Now, two years and ten months after Fang and I were reunited, I have a wonderful husband and two beautiful daughters. Americus's little sister Adrian Rain came soon after the marriage. She's only two years and six months younger than Ella's son Michael. She's got her father's hair and eyes. And- of course- wings. Beautiful black wings like her daddy.

I don't know what's coming in the future- but I know that right now- life is perfect, and I'm going with it.

Fang and I never read each other our vows. We kept them in our hearts, because as much as I love him- there are some things I can never say. There are no words for it.

One thing I said was, "Thank you for coming home."

And he has come home. That alone would have been enough for me.

Marrying him is just a bonus.


	9. The End Forever

**The end?**

Sorry people, but that was the last Fang's Sorrow story. Dude or Dudette who wrote the original Fang's Sorrow- thanks for writing it- you rock. I would never have thought of that one on my own. (Sadly, that's true. It's not really the style of stuff I would have thought of. That's more my brother Dillon's preference.)

So, anyways- thanks to all of the people who read it- you rock. I might never have finished it without you people reading it and my friend Blade (not her real name) bugging me to finish the stories I start.

Well…that's about it. L8r.

Or maybe not. Just because I wrote this doesn't mean you can't add to it. Go ahead.

If you dare.

No, really, go ahead. I'm done with it.

I HEART THREE DAYS GRACE!


End file.
